Kitsune Guardian
by HaremLover0147
Summary: Two things different happen in the Princess Resurrection universe, the first is that Hiro is unable to move out to Hime's mansion, and the second is that there was a kitsune already living there. How will these two things change things, and who ever heard of a Royal who did not have a Blood Warrior?
1. Chapter 1

**Kitsune Guardian, a Naruto and Princess Resurrection Crossover**

 **Author's Note: I already mentioned that I would hopefully have this chapter out by January, so I had to at least get one out on time. So the basic rundown is that Naruto is a Kitsune that lives on Hime's Property, and after coming to her defense against Lobo Wildman, she claims him as an unofficial bodyguard. Also this story is going to be a little more in line with 'Hentai Logic' where doing perverted things for a dumb reason is accepted or ignored. An example would be that if Naruto were to for some reason grope… Hime, while she will still get mad at him, when she ask what was the point of doing that, and he responds that he had to make sure that it was really her and not a shapeshifter, she will let it go.**

 **This will once more be a harem fic, and any of you who have read or watched Princess Resurrection, probably know the main four girls that will be in the harem. I am not sure how big the harem should be, but at the moment I am only planning on four to seven girls, depending on how closely I stick to the manga/anime.**

 **So now let us get on with the Story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Princess Resurrection**

 **Chapter 1 The Fox, Wolf, Blood, Android and Maid?**

 **Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

In a cave, on top of a large hill, overlooking Sasanaki Town, we see a lone figure sitting cross legged in the center of that cave. The figures build was easily recognized as a male's, even though it was a slim male form. He was on a flat slate of rock, in the middle of a small pond at the center of the cave; while there was no waterfall, there was a large number of stalactites all dripping water into the pond below. The now recognized as a male figure, was sitting with his eyes closed, and he seemed to be meditating deeply on something. With his sun kissed blond hair and three whisker marks on each cheek there is only one man that it could be.

Point of View, Naruto

Eyes closed and breathing calmly, he was in a deep meditative state, one which took him almost a year to master to the degree that he had. Thanks to all of his meditative training, he was now able to go a week without food, yet when you compare that to the abilities of his ancestors, some being able to sleep for nearly a century, it is not that impressive.

Not letting his mind dwell on that one thought for too long, he again let his senses reach out and grope the cave. He allowed his senses, minus sight, to spread across the cave. He was listening to all the water that was falling into the pond and smelling the scent of the wet stones of the cave and the flowers from outside. Wait that is not flowers, there is an underlying scent, a sweet smell that he feels that he should know.

Opening his eyes, revealing his bright blue iris with slitted pupils, not able to focus anymore, he stood preparing to leave his cave and head home. While he meditated in this cave, sometimes days at a time, he actually lived in the abandoned house on the hill top. The boarded up windows and doors would make it seem impossible to enter, but because he could transform into a fox, he was able to slip in through the basement window's broken pane.

…However, it seems that course of action will not be necessary today and, unless someone puts the boards back on the entrances, not for a long time afterwards either. Walking around the house, he saw a beautiful young woman dressed in a conservative maid outfit. _'Well that explains what that smell was, young female virgin, a good thing that I am not in heat.'_ As he approached her, she was grabbing another board with her hand and he heard her talking to herself.

"It's too bad that Hiro couldn't be here, but trying to move out here at the last second was too much to ask for I guess. And stressing out my poor little brother, well that simply would not do." Even though she was talking about something that he supposed was upsetting her, she kept that happy smile on her face the whole time.

' _So not only did she plan to live here but she invited someone else too. I better figure out why she is here before she gets too comfortable in my home.'_

Transforming into his fox form, a small red fox with no outstanding markings, he slowly crept towards the young woman, being wary of scaring her into running. However before he could reveal himself he had to hide, the reason was a large tower of luggage that appeared in the driveway. What really worried him however was the fact that a little girl in a maid outfit was pulling it, by herself and with no difficulty.

He could only think of a few monsters that would have the strength to do that, and even less that could do it disguised as a small human child. It was not until he saw the top of the stack of boxes and suitcases that he understood, for there sitting on a throne was a blonde haired and red eyed teenage girl. The only monster that he knew of that fit that description was one of the royals, a phoenix. And that would make the little maid an android, which was confirmed when the human girl began talking to her and she was given a 'Fuga' in response.

Following the group as they enter the mansion, Naruto having to run around to where the broken basement window, he watched as the human began to talk to the Mistress of the mansion. Crap who would have thought that his nice abandoned home would actually be the home of one of the freaking royal's places. He stayed hidden while the human and the royal talked, but soon the royal sent the maid away and began to consult with her android.

"Flandre we need to prepare, once Lobo gets here we will need to defend the house." Naruto watched as she stared out the window, the sun having set a short while ago she was standing there staring at the full moon. "A full moon…I guess it's obvious that this world would also have a moon."

At that moment she seemed to see something on the ground, her back straightened and she turned to leave. "We're going out Flandre," *Fuga* "The dogs have sniffed us out."

Naruto did not know what she meant, so he went over to the window and looked down at the grounds, the lights from the mansion revealing the problem. Standing there easily more than six feet tall was a werewolf and surrounding him was a large pack of dogs, and all of them were prepared for battle.

' _Well it seems that my home has been dragged into a battle, and I have no wish to be involved in a battle with the royals. On the other hand, if I let that werewolf kill her, then I am going to lose the company of two beautiful women.'_ Let it be known that while Naruto was a good and honorable man, his Kitsune blood burned with the desire to mate as many women as possible. _'So the oldest question in the world, fight for the pussy or be a pussy?... What the hell, I would hate myself for passing up a chance to sleep with a royal and there is a maid too.'_

With his mind made up Naruto turned around and ran back ten feet, and he then spun back and charged at the window. Bracing himself his small furry body broke one of the panes and he was propelled out of the house, luckily he landed on the roof. He looked down and saw the princess wielding a rapier sword and her android using a tree like a bat, and the princess had just begun speaking to the werewolf.

"But I am displeased. WILDMAN! Are you not going to fight? Are you afraid to attack me, your master, directly?"

' _Why the fuck does she think that challenging him is the best idea? Then again I do not remember ever meeting a royal that was not arrogant. But it seems like they are doing fine, so I may not have to get involved anyway.'_ Moving further down the roof Naruto watched as the werewolf charged at the princess and her android.

The werewolf smashed the android's makeshift weapon with a single swipe of one of his strong paws, and he was now close enough to hit the princess. Naruto did not hesitate anymore, he lunged at the werewolf and in mid-flight he transformed into his human form again. Hitting the werewolf in the stomach with both fist, knocking him off his intended course.

" **Gagh, what the-"**

"You overgrown mongrel, what do you think you are doing attacking a beautiful woman such as this? You try that again and I will knock your teeth down your throat."

" **What is this, has my Mistress found another servant in such a short time? *Sniff* And judging by the smell of you a Kitsune, my Mistress is fortunate, but I will not be stopped here."**

With that being said, the two canine monsters began to circle one another, and with Wildman being in a larger and more muscled form, the only advantage that Naruto had was speed. Considering that werewolves were the natural enemies of vampires, who were just as fast or faster than Naruto, his advantage was not looking too good.

"Tell me something, I heard that werewolves are some of the most honorable creatures around, so why is it that you would betray your master? I just don't understand."

" **That's right you don't understand! The pain and suffering that I feel, because I am forced to fight against the one that I pledged my loyalty to. You will never understand the pain and frustration that I feel."**

"If you don't want to then why-"

" **Enough just get out of my way!"**

With that being the final word Wildman attacked Naruto and forced him on the defensive, but Naruto was not one to let something involving a promise of that magnitude to just drop. Spinning to avoid a punch, Naruto sent a kick at Wildman's head, which was blocked by a large white furred arm.

" **That is not going to work. If you don't have a better plan than that you might as well give up."**

' _Well, there is always that special technique.'_ Not wanting to be forced to use it on the werewolf Naruto tried to think of another way, but was blindsided as a large paw swatted him to the ground. Sitting up and coughing to gain the air back in his lungs, Naruto looked down and saw that he was coughing blood.

' _If I don't finish this now then the next blow will probably kill me. I have no choice, I will beat him with the 3F Punch.'_

Naruto slowly began to get back up, and as he did so realized how blurry everything was, that last punch had really done a number on him. Once he got to his feet, he focused as much as he could on Wildman and put his hands together as if he was about to pray.

"Tell me, what do you know about fire?" Naruto began to slowly rub his hands together, and at the blank look that he got from Wildman he continued. "Let me rephrase that, do you know that there are many ways to start a fire?" Now he was beginning to pick up the pace of his hand rubbing. "There are many ways, one is from an electrical spark, one is from extreme heat but the one that I am using is friction." Now his hands were moving rapidly, and he felt the skin beginning to heat up. "Even though I am a kitsune, I am too young to use foxfire, well without help. That is where friction comes in, by building up enough friction in my hands and concentrating on my kitsune ability, I can make-"

 ***Woosh***

Now in Naruto's hands was a bright orange flame, the fire licking at his skin, but not burning him. As a kitsune he is almost immune to fire, and that goes double for fire that he used his own energy to make. The down side to this way of starting a kitsune fire is that he does not have control over it; it could go out at any second so he can't waste time.

"From the use of friction I am able to make a This will be the final move so tell me, what is the name of the man that I am fighting? Mine is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, disowned son of the Namikaze clan."

"… **Lobo Wildman son of the great Volg Wildman, and I believe that you are right, this will be the final move. Raargh!"**

The two rushed at each other and as they got close Lobo lifted a paw, posed to stab straight through Naruto. On the opposite side of that fight Naruto ran straight towards Lobo; not stopping until he was in range of the claw. Once there he watched as Lobo sent the deadly strike at him, and he responded by spinning and dropping low, letting the clawed hand pass over him. Completing his spin, he was once more in front of Lobo and he used both hands to punch Lobo in his stomach; the force of the punch causing the fire to explode off of Lobo's front and engulf the two of them in a smoke cloud.

The princess, who had been watching the fight in interest, stood back waiting for the winner to come out of the obscuring coverage. Seeing something moving in the smoke, she readied her weapon in preparation of a fight, and she steeled her eyes when she saw that Lobo was the one walking out of the fire. In one of his arms he was carrying Naruto, if she heard correctly, but the other was hanging loosely by his side. Judging by the burns on it, Lobo probably blocked the kitsune fire with his other arm, thus saving his life.

Once Lobo was completely out of the smoke and within ten feet of the Princess, see saw what the low light and smoke had hidden before. The arm took most of the damage, but his stomach was badly burned and judging from the smell the damage went even deeper than the skin. Lobo was dead; the only thing keeping the proud warrior from falling to the ground was his will to talk to the princess before he passed. Putting Naruto down he began walking towards the princess again; causing the android to get between the two of them.

"Flandre, it is alright. Let him approach." Receiving the expected *Fuga* that she was expecting, she walked forward, sword still in hand.

" **Mistress Hime, I just …"** at this point he fell to his knees, **"my transgressions-"**

"Your family was taken hostage," the princess, now known as Hime, interrupted, "isn't that what happened?" There was no answer, other than the thud as Wildman's body hit the ground. *Fuga* "Don't be a fool, I'm not going to resurrect him. He was honorable, and he'd rather stay dead. Now this kitsune… he is not dead but what purpose did he have in participating in this fight? Flandre bring him up to the house *Fuga* and then bury Lobo in the yard, a nice secluded but sunny place."

 **END**

 **Author's Note: So here is the first chapter of my Princess Resurrection crossover, and something that you may also notice is that unlike most of my first post this one is more of a chapter than a preview. That is because I did not anything to talk about, other than who Naruto was, which the exchanging of names with Lobo covered.**

 **The next chapter will be based off the chapter two of Princess Resurrection, Naruto will introduce himself, and explain his reasoning for intervening. Also I will tell you this right now, Naruto is not going to die and become a blood warrior, but that also means that the hospital and 'deadman walking' arc is not going to happen. But the vampire in the hospital will make an appearance so keep reading to see what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitsune Guardian, a Naruto and Princess Resurrection Crossover**

 **Author's Note: Hey I know that it has been a long time, but there was a lot of stuff going on at my house.**

 **Review Review:**

 **KuronoDono12: I agree that there are not enough Naruto and Princess Resurrection Crossovers, which is why I have had to take up the task myself. Yea, there will be some interesting moments, what with the "Blissfully unaware Human", "Tomboy Werewolf", "Seductive Vampire" and the "Cold yet Caring Not yet Immortal" and while there may be more it is doubtful, but these alone will provide a great source of entertainment. Also about the humor, you will see that I am trying to make it a bit more pervy and yet keep it clean enough for it to be believable.**

 **Hanmac: I need to warn you, you better respect the fluffy arms!**

 **DragonPony022: No, Naruto knows better than to argue with a royal, but he will want to stay there and that might be something to make a gag out of. Whenever Naruto annoys her she tells reminds him how he is a guest in her house. The Chinese Hopping Vampire thing, 1) that is a weird type of vampire 2) I read about them but I just don't see how it relates to Hime, so sorry. Also Naruto is not immortal, but will have a long lifespan, but that is not to say that he still won't say how he is more immortal than her at the moment**

 **I thank the people who took the time to review and would love to have more people review so that I can hear some of your ideas and see how well you like it. Also please don't flame me but send me any 'negative' reviews that you think will help my writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Princess Resurrection**

 **Chapter 2 Revealed**

-At Hime's Mansion, Hime's P.O.V.-

Hime was a young teenager, she couldn't have been any older that eighteen with the way that she looked. She had bright blonde hair and beautifully pale skin; she also had the red slitted eyes of the royals that made her look so sinister. All in all she was a lovely young woman that seemed to have a fondness for the gothic style of clothing.

She had just watched as a kitsune, a mystical fox creature, intervened in her fight against one of her servants. She was upset that she was not the one to deal with Lobo, for as his mistress it fell to her to stop him, no matter what or how well the reason for his treason.

Yet, this young fox had stepped in and taken a beating while trying to defend her from one of her own vassals. She did not know what his motives were when he engaged in a fight with a werewolf; however she did intend to find out. In the sick game of the royals, not knowing all of the facts is almost like being a human trying to fight an android.

She had already ordered Flandre to bring the fox inside, before the android left to bury the body of her once faithful companion, but she was still wary of what the young fox wanted. While normally kitsunes stay to their own devices, when one of them decides to help it is normally for selfish or dangerous reasons. It is common knowledge that foxes are known as tricksters, but history and folklore normally downplay how often an offended fox will go to extremes to get revenge.

That is the main reason that she is afraid to try and gain the allegiance of a kitsune, while they are smart and creative, they are also egotistical and in some cases cowardly. However, Hime was willing to give this particular fox a chance; her reasoning being that he risked his life without asking for a reward first. That and kitsunes were some of the monsters that her royal blood would give no benefits to, and that is the main reason that most monsters would try to get into her good graces.

For certain monsters, her blood can enrich their powers, while for others it can extend their life. Some other monsters, such as vampires, can drink royal blood simply for the wonderful taste, even though it will also increase their strength and abilities.

 ***Ugh*** "Wha-where am I?"

Turning her attention back on the fox that she had been thinking about for the past few minutes, she saw that he was starting to wake up. She watched him as he began to slowly rise off the floor; her paranoia was starting to get to her as she gripped the handle to her rapier tightly.

"It's about time you woke up."

-Naruto's P.O.V.-

' _Ugh, my head is killing me, it feels like my skull is trying to split in two.'_

Slowly beginning to get his motor functions back, he tried to lift himself up but quickly failed. Still laying on the floor he rested for a minute as he tried to remember what happened to put him in this condition. He gave an involuntary twitch when the image of a pissed off werewolf came to his mind. Beginning to remember the fight that he had against the werewolf, Lobo Wildman if his memory is not totally wrecked, and he just realized that he was in a building of some sort and not in the yard where he last remembered.

 ***Ugh*** "Wha-where am I?"

He once more tried to rise off the floor, and while he was making better progress than he was making the first time, it was still not enough to get him off the floor. He continue to try though, because he knew that if the Triple F Fist did not work against the werewolf then he would need to be ready to move.

"It's about time you woke up."

That…was definitely not the voice of the werewolf that he had been fighting before. Looking up from where he was, he was staring at the girl that he had defended from the werewolf. Being this close, there was no doubt in his mind whether or not this girl was a royal. The bright red eyes were almost all the proof that he needed, but if that was not enough her beauty and golden silky hair were obvious signs.

"Who are you? And what happened to Lobo?"

The princess looked at him for a while, and he had the strangest feeling, like she was playing against him in a game of chess. She kept staring at him for a whole minute and the truth was it was starting to freak him out a little bit.

"Wildman is dead, the blow that you struck to him was the blow that took him down. With his last bit of strength he carried you and laid you at my feet." The whole time that she was saying this no emotion ran across the young woman's face. "I believe that he was of the same opinion that I am."

"The same opinion on what exactly?"

"Whether or not you would be a potential ally or a threat to me of course." The way that she said it, like it was the most obvious thing in the world made him feel like blushing. Not like he was supposed to know something like that, particularly after just meeting her a few hours ago.

Thinking that made him wonder how long he had actually been unconscious, it couldn't have been that long since the sun had not risen yet.

"How long have I been out?"

"No more than two hours at most. Now explain something to me, why did you interfere with something that was none of your concern?"

"I-I ***cough*** I don't like it when someone tries to hurt beautiful young ladies such as yourself. I was content to just watching, until he broke your maids weapon, I was not going to risk you dying in front of me. Specifically if I knew that I had the chance to do something and instead I acted like a coward and ran away from the danger."

Once again the princess stared at him and he got the impression that she was thinking on more than what he had just said, possibly thinking over everything that he had said and done since revealing himself to her earlier.

"If I were to offer you the chance to help me win this game that myself and my siblings are involved in, how would you respond to that?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. I would like to help but I can't just decide to help you because of your good looks. What is your overall goal in this game that you are participating in?"

"That is my own business and no concern of yours, but I will tell you this. 'I don't intend to lose and I don't want to win.' Does that help to satisfy your curiosity?"

Naruto nodded his dead in understanding; even if she did not want to win she was not going to let herself be killed just for the sake of ending the torture that her family had forced upon her and her siblings. She was a strong individual and would sooner fight instead of surrender.

"Fine, then from this moment on I guess we can count one another as allies, but there is one thing that I think we need to discuss."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Where am I going to live, for the past year or so I have been living either in your house or out in the cave in the backyard

The princess appeared puzzled for a moment before a brief smile of what seemed like amusement flashed across her face. Naruto watched as the princess looked around the room, much like she was inspecting the craftsmanship of the interior of the house.

"Well," the princess began that slightly smug smirk never leaving her face, "if you have been staying in my home, you have done a terrible job of keeping it clean. So why don't we come to an agreement on the terms of servitude?"

"What do you mean by servitude?" Naruto might feel like he owes the princess a bit of gratitude, but he was not going to sign over his life or give up his freedom, just because he stayed in an abandoned mansion for a while.

"You claim to have been living here for how long exactly?"

"Only a year, a year and a half at most."

"Then I feel that it is only fair that you stay here and work in the mansion for a year, as a sort of butler, to pay off the time that you spent here without working and for the time that I will allow you to stay here without having to pay rent."

Naruto thought the arrangement over and decided that while it was not totally unfair, it was a bit harsh considering the fact that he had just saved her life. Although it was not for certain that she would have died, it did not look good when Naruto decided to intervene.

"I don't know if that is being completely fair to me; I mean I only lived in the house for a part of the time that I was staying here. Pretty much I only came into the house to escape the cold, rain or to keep from being targeted by large predators.

"That being said, it was also due to my interference that your werewolf problem was taken care of so quickly. Taking all of that into account, I believe that it is only fair to drop half the time and make it six months."

The princess kept her smile in place throughout the entire time that Naruto was speaking, and it only faltered during the part about Lobo. She still held that calm aura that made you feel that even if you had a knife to her throat she was the one in control of the situation.

"That may be, but you also have to remember that you are unsure of the exact time that you spent in my mansion; you said a year and a half at the most, so I have already dropped the additional six months off that time. Not to mention that you saw the damage done to the house and that during the time you were staying here you did nothing to improve upon its condition. Finally, I never asked you to help in my fight against Wildman, he was my vassal and thus he was my responsibility."

Finishing her statement, she simply stared at Naruto as she was allowing him to digest the information that she had given. Naruto himself was trying to find fault in her reasoning, but he could not due to the information being accurate. But Naruto was not the type of person to just give up a fight, no matter how difficult or how petty the fight was.

"Ok I understand, but what if I want something else to compensate me for all the hard work that I do for you. Plus I am not a blood warrior, so I am not just doing this out of a sense of loyalty."

Naruto could see the apprehension slowly appearing on the princess's face as he continued to talk; she was not looking happy with the direction that the conversation was going.

"Fine, what is it that you want that will ensure your desire to help me?"

"As you know, kitsunes have a much higher libido than some of the other humanistic creatures, but I am not so bold as to ask a member of the royal family for sex. So as compensation for my hard work would you be willing to show me your panties, only when in need to inspire me during a fight."

Naruto watched as the princess listened to his plead for a glimpse at her panties. He never really felt that she was even going to consider the offer, but as he saw that she was not outright refusing there was a small, and very perverted, desire for her to say yes. When he finished his plea he watched as the young royal kept her impassive gaze on him, and he almost missed the slight motion when her hand wrapped around the handle of a weapon that she had under the table.

Giving a not very masculine ***Yelp*** , Naruto dropped to the ground to avoid the swipe and he was forced to roll across the floor to avoid the multiple stabs that the princess launched at him. He then jumped back to avoid even more attacks aimed at him, and during the course of the fighting Naruto noticed that her face never changed from the blank stare that she was giving him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Naruto's relentless attacker did not seem to even hear his apologies, but after a moment more of unwavering onslaught of righteous female fury, the princess did seem to calm herself down. Naruto continued to huff and pant after the ridiculous barrage of sharp and deadly attacks that the princess had thrown his way, and when she gave him a soft smile and moved to sheathe her rapier, he flinched like he had seen her turn into a demon with horns and blood dripping from her teeth.

"You move very well for someone who is not motivated; if you are able to move like that then I don't see a need to reveal my under garments to you. However I seem to have a found a way to motivated you, so if you ever feel unmotivated again, let me know and I will be happy to grab my sword and reacquaint you with one another."

Naruto could only stare at the woman who, was not even three minutes ago, chasing him around the room with a sword, yet now she was smiling at him and letting him know that she would be happy to motivate him, with something sharp and deadly.

"I don't think that will be necessary, but on a more serious note, I do need to talk about something important."

"And what would that be, my dear vassal?"

"My schedule at school, which I will begin attending in a couple days, during the day I will be gone for around seven hours and once club activities start it will be a little longer than that, but if you need me to come here just give me a call and I will be on my way." Naruto pulled his phone out and began to open his contacts and make a new contact.

"Why would a kitsune need to go to school, with the length of your life you could learn everything in school, make a career and even start a business? Then you could fall asleep for a time and wake up to an entirely new world with math having different rules and the language changed to something unintelligible."

"It is somewhat of a tradition, kitsunes are known as trickster, well what is a better trick than to hide amongst the humans during the time when we are at our weakest. Also it is one of the ways that we use to weed out the weak kitsunes, those who can't control their powers, those who get themselves caught, and those who don't have the good sense to keep what they are to themselves."

The princess nodded her head in understanding, but the idea of having to attend something as boring as human school, it almost made her feel sorry for the humans. This was very strange considering the fact that she is trapped in a family conflict that will not end until all of her siblings are dead or until one of them kill her.

"Alright, now that we have that out of the way, what is your cellphone number and what is the name of the woman that I, Naruto Uzumaki, discarded member of the Namikaze clan, have pledge my allegiance to?

"My name, that is something that I will keep to myself but you may call me Hime…"

-Three Days Later, At Sasanaki High, Naruto P.O.V.-

"Please stand up and introduce yourself to the rest of the class."

Naruto was not enjoying his first day so far, other than the fact that the administration's office sent him the wrong day, and the fact that he was the only 'new' student there was also one other thing. His blonde hair, apparently when you are in high school in Japan with blonde hair that automatically makes you a delinquent, and because of his 'natural' appearance, although it is actually just a powerful illusion that all kitsunes are able to do, everyone thinks that he is a delinquent. When they are young and before they have a human appearance, kitsunes begin to think about what they want in a human form, and slowly their forms begin to alter until they take on all of the human traits that they focus on the most, and this becomes their human form.

What makes it worse is that because he showed up late, the students have already started rumors about how was in a gang and that he threatened the principal. He had shown up this morning at 8:30 and was in the principal's office for fifteen minutes as they printed his schedule and information, but when he walked down the halls he could hear all of the ridiculous rumors that the students were starting.

Naruto could not stand to be the guy that everyone was afraid of, so he had decided to do something to change the people opinion of him. After he introduced himself he began to make his way back to his seat, spotting someone's leg sticking out in the middle of the aisle he put his plan into action. When he got close enough and while he was sure there was a couple of people watching him, he tripped.

The plan was not that complicated, he makes himself look like he is some clumsy fool and the people will lose all fear and respect. He would gladly sacrifice the respect in order to destroy the fear; he only wanted his and now Hime's enemies to fear him.

Hearing the snickering of the class as he slowly got to his feet, after making sure to take extra time to gather all of his materials, he looked up at the desk that he was going to be sitting in from now until the end of the term. He was in the left back corner of the room, and sitting in front of him was a male student, one of the ones that was intimidated by him at first, but now that he had seen the 'true' Naruto he was smirking as Naruto passed him. He was sure to be a problem in the future and Naruto was sure that he was going be annoyed at whatever form of torment the punk was going to try and inflict upon him.

But that was only a part of the problem, the bigger issue was sitting on the right side of him, and he was slightly worried about who was sitting there. In the seat next to him was a beautiful girl, she had dark skin, not as dark as these 'ganguro' girls that he has seen in the school. Her skin color is a natural one and by her appearance he could tell that she was not full blooded Japanese, she may not be Japanese at all. He did not know her name nor did he know anything about her, but there was one thing that he did know, she smelled so good.

He was not the most subtle when it came to the scents of females, he was having a hard enough time around Hime and Sawawa, the maid that he had learned the name of shortly after his and Hime's negotiations. She was a very nice person, it was ironic how she and Hime were almost polar opposites of one another, and it was even funnier that Sawawa seemed to have no clue about any of the supernatural stuff that was going on around her. But this girl next to him gave off some kind of unique scent, it was hard to describe…definitely something appealing.

Naruto was so focused on her fragrance that he did not even notice that he had been staring at her the entire time that he was trying to place her scent. When he finally noticed that he was staring he saw that she was staring back at him; although staring might not be a strong enough word, she was more accurately glaring at him. He stared deep into her grey eyes and took in more of her features as they looked at one another.

He already noticed her darker skin, but now that he was not in a daze due to her scent, he also noticed other things. For one her hair, she had long hair somewhere between shoulder and waist length hair and it was a dark brown almost black. He was staring into her grey eyes, while not an unusual color it is somewhat rare that people notice and don't just assume that the eyes are a brown or teal. She had a beautiful face, although he was sure it would be more beautiful if she wasn't ruining it by glaring daggers at him. She wore the standard uniform like almost all of the other girls that he had seen at the school, for he had seen at least one girl who was dressed in a dark version of the school uniform, plus there were a few more gifted girls who had to have their uniforms modified slightly.

"Stop staring at me you perv!" Naruto was slightly startled by the girl's hushed whisper and he was stunned by what she had said to him. While he was a pervert, he had done nothing to deserve the label, yet he was sure that before the end of the year he would have earned the title.

"Sorry, it's just I did not catch your name." He did not have the luxury of telling her the truth, 'Sorry it's just that you smell good and it makes me really horny. You see I am a kitsune, and I would love to take you somewhere quiet and have my wicked way with you, or for you to have your wicked way with me.' He just could not see that going over to well.

"My name is none of your business and if you don't quit staring right this minute, I will throw you out the window."

Again Naruto could not see what he had done to deserve this sort of abuse, he was trying to be nice to her and she was shooting down his attempts faster than an old sheriff in the climax of an old western. Before he could do anything to try and remedy the situation with his classroom neighbor, the two of them had their attention drawn to the front of the room by a ***cough***.

"Miss Hasani, are you and Mr. Uzumaki having a nice conversation back there? If you would be so kind as to put it on hold until the end of class you will find that there are a lot less distraction."

Naruto decided not to turn and look at the now identified 'Hasani' and instead focus on what the teacher was saying, but he could swear that he could feel a pair of eyes glaring into the right side of head.

-A Few Hours Later, Road to Hime's Mansion, Naruto's P.O.V.-

After getting out of school there was only one thing on Naruto's mind and that was getting home to Sawawa's cooking. Amongst the other things that he liked about her, her cooking was one of the top three, along with her looks and her always happy attitude. He swears if he ever sees someone make her lose that smile he will make sure that they pay dearly for it.

But back to the reason that he was so exicited, before he left for school that morning Sawawa had stopped him and asked him what one of his favorite meals were. Naruto had a bunch of favorite foods, but the one that enjoyed the most would have to be the miso ramen that he got from his home town. When he was younger he and his mother would always have a bowl of ramen together at least once a week. Shortly after he was rejected by the clan elders he and his mother had one last bowl of ramen together. Whenever he ate ramen he would always be reminded of the kindness and the love of his mother.

He did not know why he told Sawawa what his actual favorite meal was, although he did not tell her the reason behind it being his favorite meal. She promised him that tonight after he returned home from school she would have him a big bowl of ramen ready for him to eat.

He was so focused on the ramen that he would soon be enjoying that he almost missed the scent of a man somewhere behind him. Now that he had the scent he noticed that it had the smell of blood mixed with it, and that was enough to put him on edge. As he walked he loosened his grip on his bag, and just as he and his mysterious stalker got on a long straight part of the road he allowed the bag to fall completely to the ground.

Not wanting to seem like he was looking Naruto turned and as he squatted down to gather his things took a quick glance to see who was on the road. He was disappointed when he saw that whoever had been following him was quicker than he thought and were able to hide themselves. Deciding to be on the cautious side he pulled out his phone and called Hime on her cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hime, listen I think you might want to prepare yourself for some trouble."

"What sort of trouble?"

"The sort that I am not sure of, but I can tell you that the trouble is in the form of a man, with a very bloody scent and he was able to hide before I could get a look at him."

 ***Hmm*** "You say that you never got a look at him, is that correct?"

"Yea, I tried to turn around to catch a glimpse at him but he had already hidden somewhere. Why do you ask?"

"Oh…it's nothing, but be wary until you get to the mansion and don't try to look for him again."

 ***Click***

Naruto looked down at the phone in a mixture of shock and anger that she had hung up on him. The least that she could have done was say goodbye or even one of those snobbish 'I'm hanging up now' type deals. Still, even with him being slightly annoyed at Hime's attitude, he decided to take her advice and continue home without looking for the mystery man behind him.

-A Few Minutes Later, At Hime's Mansion, Naruto's P.O.V.-

"What the hell?"

Naruto could not understand what he was looking at, the home that he had left in almost perfect condition, other than being slightly old and dusty, had what looked like chainsaw marks all over the walls, floors, ceilings, banister and pretty much everywhere else. Listening for any odd noises in the house, the only thing that he could hear was the sound of something making a loud humming sound, and it was constantly getting closer to him.

Turning around just in time to avoid being cut in half with a chainsaw being wielded by Hime, he watched as the chainsaw sank into the floor and she was struggling trying to pull it out. Naruto could not help but admire the curve of her ass as she twisted left to right trying to pry the chainsaw free. What he wouldn't give to just go up behind her and give that ass a nice hard…

 ***Slap***

Naruto, with a bright red handprint printed upon his face, looked up at the small form of Flandre as she gave him the android's version of a glare. While an android face will not change expression you can always tell what they are thinking by the way the eyes look at you, whether they look directly at you, if they look away from you, or even if they seem to look past you. While the difference is subtle you can defiantly tell if they slap you after a comment, even one in your head.

"Flandre what are you doing playing around, we have to prepare for the Invisible Man." Hime finally got her chainsaw free from the ground and had turned to see her android standing above her slave/butler/bodyguard/pervert.

"Invisible Man?" Naruto was sure that was what she had said but at the same time he could have sworn that when Flandre hit him that he saw three of her for a moment.

"Yes, the Invisible Man was once the servant of my brother, but then he killed my brother and now he has come for me."

"You are so dramatic, why are you so sure that he is coming for you?"

"Because when he killed my brother, he was actually aiming for me. My brother wished to get an early start on my family's traditional eliminating game."

"Ok, but how do you know that he is here now?"

"You told me did you not? You smelled a man that you could not see and you were sure that he was following you towards the house, that is the invisible Man's profile. He can't come in by himself or he will be noticed, or more accurately you will notice the gates and doors that he opens."

"So you let him follow me? WHAT IF HE HAD KILLED ME?"

"I already told you, he needs you to open the doors for him, so I knew that you were safe, and I used that time to-"

"Attack everything in sight with a chainsaw, why would you even do that if you knew that he was still following me!?"

"I have my reasons and they will become clear in time."

Naruto did not know what to say to that, so he decided to let it go but he noticed Sawawa coming down the stairs with a tray of tea in her hands. She did not seem to notice that Hime was standing there with a running chainsaw in her hands, nor did she comment on the fact that it looked like a tornado filled with razor blades had run through the house.

"Mistress I have your afternoon tea ready for you." It was really strange that she did not react to this sort of thing, and after the day he has had today that is saying something. Not to mention that if this so called Invisible Man is real and here looking for Hime, then that would mean that Sawawa is in trouble. He was trying to think of something to say to get Sawawa out of the house for the day, and he wanted to keep the trouble that was going to be happening here quiet from her as well. Suddenly he had an idea and with a mental pat on the back he walked up to Sawawa and in a rush grabbed the tray from her.

"Wait a minute, didn't Hime tell you?" Naruto asked with a hint of shock in his tone.

"Huh, tell me what?"

"Hime was not sure that I would be up to her standards, so she wanted to test me and see if I could handle the job of being her butler with no help from you. I even think she wanted to know if you craved one of those strawberry parfaits that she has heard so much about."

"Oh my yes I really enjoy them and the manager that makes them is so friendly to me."

Naruto was looking at her face but hearing that last statement he couldn't help but let his eyes fall to her chest and he was pretty sure that if he had been a full grown kitsune he would have had steam coming out of his ears. He was quickly brought back to reality when he remembered what the reason that he was trying to get Sawawa out of the house was.

"Well why don't you head on down to the parfait shop and let me fix Hime her dinner and serve her the tea, and just come back somewhere around ten p.m. ok?"

…"Alright," then turning to face Hime she bowed and said "excuse me Mistress I will return by ten o'clock."

"Fine, and Sawawa don't call me Mistress, Hime is perfectly acceptable."

"As you say Mistress." and with that Sawawa turned, completely missing the look on Hime's face at the failure to follow her command, and she made her way towards the exit.

"Allow me to walk you out." Naruto was soon walking by her side as they opened the door and Naruto walked her to the gate, the less reason for the Invisible Man to attack Sawawa the better. While he did not want Hime or himself to die, he would hate if a naïve and innocent girl like Sawawa were to be hurt because of him.

Once Sawawa was no longer visible from the gate Naruto turned around, and leaving the gate open, headed for the front door which he also left open. There was no reason to try and keep the Invisible Man out anymore, and if they try to force him to open the door himself, he may just wait for Sawawa to return and then she would be in danger anyway.

When he got inside he first went in search of Hime who appeared to be off somewhere on the second floor with her chainsaw going wide open. As he was ascending the stairs however he heard something behind him and turning around he saw nothing moving, but he noticed that some of the sawdust and trash that Hime's chainsaw left on the floor had footprints in it. He was not entirely sure if they belonged to the Invisible Man or whether they belong to himself or possibly even Hime, but taking a deep sniff of the air revealed that there was defiantly a stranger in the house. The same scent as when he was walking along the road towards Hime's mansion, so Naruto decided to hurry and tell Hime that the Invisible Man was here.

Finding Hime in one of the large dining rooms on the second floor with her chainsaw now off but within easy reaching distant he told her of the Invisible Man's arrival.

"So he finally makes his move, but we have already set the trap."

"What do you mean, we haven't prepared anything the only reason that we even know that he is here is because of the tracks that he left in the house."

"Yes, and you seem to forget that I was the one who made the trash that was littering the floor. Tell me did you honestly think that I was just running around the mansion with a chainsaw for no reason?"

…"So what is the trap and am I going to be involved in the plan to trap him in anyway?"

"Not at the moment, while I have Flandre with me I am sure that he will not dare to attack me directly, but one of his favorite means of killing is with invisible threads so we must still be careful."

"Then what do you want me to do at the moment?"

"I want you to search the house and see if you can find his scent, once you do that then Flandre and I will circle in from a different direction and we will trap him between us."

"Alright, so when I find him I will just give you a call."

Turning around Naruto decided to search for the Invisible Man in a different form, and so he transformed into his fox form and ran out of the room. He began searching around the mansion looking for any tracks that the enemy may have left, or he was hoping to find the scent somewhere so he could find him and get this over with. As he made his way down one of the long hallways he noticed something glittering near the ground. Slowly approaching he kept himself in fox form and got close enough to see what it was; it was a wire, because of how low his fox form was he was able to see the normally invisible wire. Going to the side of the hall where the thread was connected he bit through the wire allowing it to fall to the ground.

He then turned to continue down the hall when he picked up the scent that he had been searching for, but because of the fact that the Invisible Man had been down the hall laying his wire traps he could not tell from which direction his scent was coming from. Naruto put his back against the wall and waited for any shift in movement by the trash on the ground or for any sound that would help him determine where the man was. Getting an idea Naruto shifted back into his human form; he crouched down and grabbed a handful of the trash that was on the ground.

Since he didn't know where the Invisible Man was he was just guessing at where to throw the trash, but at the same time the Invisible Man was unable to move from where he was without moving the trash on the ground. Turning one direction Naruto threw the trash along the width of the hall and watched as it hit nothing but the floor. Now grinning like a little kid in a candy store he turned to the opposite side of the hall and threw the trash in that direction and watched as they hit something in the middle of the hall.

Before Naruto could react the Invisible Man ran forward and attacked him, but Naruto was able to duck underneath what he had to assume was a haymaker of some type. Unable to see what the Invisible man was doing he had to watch the floor to guess where he was and then react to what he thought the man was going to do. Getting an idea, Naruto allowed himself to get hit and when the Invisible Man tried to hit him again in a rush to kill him, Naruto gave a sharp kick in the direction that he knew the Invisible Man was coming from. Watching with some satisfaction as the trash revealed that his kick had knocked the man against the hall wall he rushed to complete his plan. Allowing his nails to turn into claws Naruto aimed for what he thought was the center of the man's chest.

Feeling his claws sink into flesh he smirked and dragged his claws down the front of the man's chest. He knew that this would not be enough to defeat him, but that was not the point of what he was doing at the moment. All he wanted to do was make a big enough wound to hurt him and one that he would have a hard time covering from being seen, plus it would provide Naruto with the extra scent of blood as a warning that he was close.

Now the Invisible Man had four long bloody marks going down the front of his chest, and Naruto could see them flex every time the man took a breath. Not wanting to give him any more time to recover Naruto charged straight at him and aimed a punch at where his head would be, but unfortunately the punch only connected with the wall and did nothing except cause Naruto to hurt his own hand. Thankfully before the Invisible Man could retaliate there was suddenly a knife thrown pass Naruto's side that hit the man in the leg, turning to see behind him Naruto saw that Flandre was standing there with her arm still outstretched.

Hearing something behind him Naruto turned back to see the knife and blood from both wounds were 'floating' away from them, and as Naruto was about to pursue them he heard that unmistakable sound of Hime's chainsaw coming up behind him.

"There you are!" Naruto did not even turn around or hesitate for a moment he dove away from where Hime was most likely trying to kill the Invisible Man or himself at the moment he couldn't tell.

"What the hell Hime, that guy ran off a while ago," a couple seconds really but he almost got killed by a chainsaw so he had the right to exaggerate, "so calm down and put the chainsaw down!"

 ***Fuga***

"What he's not here."

 ***Fuga Fuga***

"And you were able to damage his leg, good that will limit his mobility."

 ***Fuga***

"Naruto cut him across the chest? Well then it seems like we will be ready to defeat this menace quicker than I thought." Naruto stood there trying to figure out what she was planning on doing.

-Timeskip About an Hour Later 9:12 p.m.-

Naruto and Hime had just finished setting up the trap not long ago and were now in the process of waiting for Flandre to lead the Invisible Man to them and it did not take long. A minute or two later there was a large crash as a big rock came soaring through one of the windows.

"Looks like he got outside." Naruto noted as he stood and looked out the window.

"Not neccesarily," said Hime as she used her chainsaw to reveal the string that was attached to the rock, "we need to be on our guard."

Naruto was about to reply when the scent of blood filled his nose, turning he was able to determine the approximate position that it was coming from. Right behind Hime. Charging at full speed Naruto reached out and grabbed the neck of the Invisible Man and with the other he was able to grab the arm that was reaching out to strangle Hime.

"Hime ***grunt*** get him now before ***grunt*** before he gets loose."

Hime nodded and then cranked her chainsaw, only for it to not start, while she was fighting with the defective piece of yard maintenance equipment Naruto was still holding on to the man's neck as best he could.

 ***Vroooom***

Finally she got the thing to work, waiting for her to get behind him Naruto released the Invisible man at the last second as he dropped to the ground allowing Hime to get her shot in at him. The chainsaw did indeed rip through someone as there appeared a large gash in the middle of the air, but that gash turned and ran for the door a moment later. Naruto was about to give chase when Flandre appeared in the hall outside the doorway, there was a bit of noise after Naruto lost sight of Flandre and then he heard a door open and slam.

 ***Fuga***

"Good we got him trapped in the basement. Flandre carry Naruto outside we are leaving the mansion, it is time for the backup plan."

Naruto was about to say that he could walk just fine on his own, but before he could say anything Flandre grabbed him and slung him out one of the windows. As Hime and Flandre were climbing out he heard Hime tell Flandre that she should not throw people that are not immortal out of windows. Flandre just gave one of her usual ***Fuga*** responses and Hime replied with 'Yes he is a bit of a pervert isn't he?'

Before anything else could be said on the subject, not that Naruto really liked the conversation anyway, Hime had turned and withdrew a lighter from somewhere on her person, after lighting it she then threw the small flame into the house that he and Hime had spent the last hour or so filling with gas.

 ***Boom***

The explosion was bigger than what Naruto thought it would be, but the worse thing for him was the noise due to his sensitive ears. He would have been quite surprised if the Invisible Man had been able to survive that kind of an explosion but the way that Hime didn't relax made him start to doubt what he originally thought. And for good reason it seems Naruto watched as the front door burst open and a burning human shape came out and ran straight for Hime. She was prepared for him though and when he got close enough she used her chainsaw to cut his head off his neck. They all just rest there after the day that they had and just watched the house burn until…

"Mistress are you aware that the mansion is on fire?" it seems that Sawawa made it back a few minutes early.

"Sorry that's my fault," Naruto couldn't help but grin as he said this, "I burned the dinner and I think Hime wants you to do all of the cooking from now on."

"Enough chit chatting, Naruto go and put that fire out."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Manipulate the fire."

"I can't do that and I even told you that I can't!"

While the two of them continued to bicker back and forth the mansion continued to burn but after defeating the Invisible Man no one seemed to care all that much.

END

 **Author's Note:**

 **First l would like to apologize for not updating is so long, I decided to take February off so that I could relax and then i was supposed to have the house worked on, but that did not happen for another two months. Well when I realized that it was going to be a while to get the stuff in the house done I brought my computer back to the house and started working. Unfortunately that leads to March where I bought a new puppy and was spending a lot of my free time playing with him, but that was not all there was an 'incident' at work that resulted in me working overtime. Finally there was April when I was having computer trouble and so I went out and bought a new computer but I could not find the office software for another week. All in all by the time I got started working on the stories for real I decided why not wait until my birthday and I will make it to where I reach my 100,000** **th** **word on my birthday so that is what happened.**

 **Ok so first off, the girl that Naruto met in school, she is an OC and not some crossover character so don't try looking her up. I kept her description vague so that it would be hard for anyone to guess what sort of monster girl she is, if I decide to make her a monster girl (yea I am, unless I find a very good reason to not make her a monster girl). I am going to give a little more information about her each time I talk about her so that maybe someone can figure out what she will be.**

 **As always read and review so that I have the motivation to continue writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitsune Guardian, a Naruto and Princess Resurrection Crossover**

 **Author's Note: Hey I know that it has been a while since I updated this story but I am trying to get back into my writing more. I was worried that I had written myself into a corner when I had Naruto be the one to kill Lobo instead of Hime, because I wanted Riza to be with Naruto, or at the least be on friendly terms. But I had a thought, "Why?"**

 **By that I mean why not let her dislike him and then over time I will fix the relationship or I could let it split completely and make them acquaintances only. I am sure that I can fix the relationship while not making it seem to be too quick of a fix, but it will take some time. But that was the only real relationship that was affected by my changing it from Hiro to Naruto, so the rest of the story should come more naturally.**

 **Review Review:**

 **DragonPony022: Well technically he is not a servant but more of an on the premises butler, and the OC will be fully revealed in probably the sixth to seventh chapter.**

 **Banjo the Fox: Sorry that I made Naruto pathetic, I guess I should have followed the Naruto script more and made him an S-Rank ninja at the start of the story like he was in the second chapter of the manga. Oh wait he wasn't was he? I guess maybe you should let the story develop before you say that I made him pathetic, all I did was make him human with weaknesses. Also I read all your stories and I…Wait you haven't written anything? Well I guess you opinion holds about as much weight as a paper bag in a flood huh?**

 **Crazyman5005: I am hoping to get more out, especially after I got over my hump with "I just realized I had Naruto kill Riza's brother, how do I fix this?" So be on the lookout for more from this story.**

 **Nick Tanico: I am following the manga. No, the anime, no manga. I guess I am following both, and mixing my own stuff in with it. Honestly I will be following both until I get to the point where the anime stops and then I will be following the manga only. Which is obvious I know, "Well the anime is over, I guess I will keep following the anime."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Princess Resurrection, and I am not receiving any money from the work that I have posted here, these stories are done entirely for fun.**

 **Chapter 3: A Fight that Never Stopped**

' _It's gonna be one of those days,'_ Naruto thought to himself, and the reasoning that he had for this sort of thought this early in the day was a smug prick by the name Satoshi. _'I wish I could just rip his arms off and burn the holes shut so that he couldn't bleed out.'_

Obviously he did not mean that, but he was really annoyed at the young delinquent that had begun making his life difficult. Two days ago he had shown up at class and found that someone had poured rotten milk onto his desk, more than likely over the weekend because the smell was very strong and lingering. This would not have been such an annoyance except for the fact that as a kitsune his nose was far more sensitive that a humans, and to irritate him even more he saw that Hasani was not faring with the smell any better than he was. She actually looked to be worse off than him, and that again had him curious as to who and/or what she was.

He had talked to the teacher and gotten permission to move the desk, but due to the fact that they were assigned to certain desk and that they were the only ones in this class, the teacher held him responsible for the 'damage' done to the desk. This landed him in an after school detention where he was forced to help the teacher clean the room and help grade the papers from a previous test. This would not have been a big deal to him a week ago, he would have just played a prank on the teacher and whoever had decided to mess with his desk, but now with him supposed to be protecting Hime he was truly angry. Those two hours after school could have the reason that he was late to Hime's mansion and why he was not there when the next assassin showed up and killed her, so yes he was royally pissed at whoever had done that.

As a kitsune he could understand a good prank every once in a while, but he would never put someone's life in danger, and while he knew that the one messing with him did not know about Hime but that was semantics. It did not take long for him to learn that it was Satoshi who was messing with him, the second and third pranks were all the evidence that he needed. The next day he was walking into the schoolyard and he noticed that almost all of the girls were looking at him kind of fearfully, and while some of them had always looked at him fearfully, his first day's falling over himself had relieved some of their fear. But now almost every single girl in the school was looking at him as if he had been on the news as a serial rapist or a mass murderer.

Ignoring it for now, he had more concerning matters to deal with concerning the rebuilding of Hime's mansion, he continued on his way to class. At least he tried to, but even as he got into the school and made his way down the halls he could see the groups of female students huddled together to get away from him in the hallways, he could even see that some of them were crying lightly. Confused and concerned by what this could mean for him he tried to be casual as he made his way to his classroom and his hopefully clean desk.

Once he got into the room he saw that all the females were on one side of the room, the side opposite of his desk, and were just staring at him as he entered. Well that was not true there was one female who was in her regular seat and was not paying him any attention whatsoever; she was just sitting there reading her book as usual. Walking to his seat he sat down and while trying to keep his voice down and his head turned away from her he asked, "Hey Hanasi, do you know what is going on with all girls at this school?"

"Please don't talk to me," she replied while not looking at him, but he could see that she was uncomfortable while he was next to her, "I never thought that even a pervert like you would stoop this low."

"What are you talking about?" he responded while trying to keep his voice low, but in the back of his mind he could not help but be afraid of what he was going to learn. "Come on I know that you don't like me and all but I swear I have no idea what you are talking about."

 ***Slam***

Hasani slammed her book shut and inadvertently drew the attention of all of the room's occupants towards the two of them. She was now facing him fully and he could see the unbridled fury in her eyes, yet at the same time he thought that she was searching him for something. Finally she broke eye contact and stood up, without saying a thing she turned and walked to the door before turning to look at him, "Follow me." As he watched her leave he slowly got up to follow her, but he was not able to block out the whispers that followed him out of the room.

"What could he have said to her for her to react like that?"

"Do you think that he is blackmailing her?

"What does he have on her?"

"Could he tell it was her cause of her skin color?"

"What is he going to make her do?"

With all of these sorts of comments he was starting to get extremely nervous about what the rumors might be about, and at one point he even thought that maybe someone had found out about him and Hime but he realized that they would not have let him in the school. That and the fact that it only seems to be females that are afraid of him; it even seems that some of the guys smile when he walked by them. None of this was boding well for him and he could only come up with a few reasons as to why all of the female populace would distrust him like this, but he hoped that Hasani could provide him with the last clue that he needed to solve this puzzle.

A moment later the two of them were going up the stairs to the roof, and finally the moment that he had been hoping for/dreading was upon finally here. He honestly did not expect for the day to go this way but ever since he had arrived he had wanted the day to be over, so finally finding out what had caused him so much grief was the best thing that happened to him all day.

"So are you finally gonna tell me what has got everybody acting so strange today?" Naruto asked as the two of them closed the door to the roof and checked to make sure that they were alone. "I mean that is why you had me come all the way here right?"

"Shut up." Hasani was pacing the roof and would occasionally look at him and mumble to herself before she would begin to pace again. "Alright," after a few more rounds of her pacing she finally stopped and addressed him directly, "the reason that everyone is so 'strange' today is because there are rumors about you going around the school."

"What kind of rumors?"

"The kind that have you in the middle of a perverted picture scandal that has the girl's locker room, bathrooms and swimming clubs changing room as your studio. And all of your models are posing either without consent or against their wills because of blackmail that you have on them." Hasani told him as she glared at him with an untrustworthy look, showing that she still did not believe that he was innocent.

Naruto was silent as he took in the information that he was just given, that would cover all that he had seen except for the guys looks. "I am also being accused of distributing the pictures aren't I?"

Hasani did not say anything but her silence told him that he was correct; sighing internally he was now half wishing that he had not come to school today.

"So now the question is how do I prove that I didn't do it?"

Hasani did not say anything but just kept looking at him as he pondered what he could do to prove his innocence, but after a moment she finally stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto was not really surprised that she did not want to remain alone with him for long but at the same time he figured that she would have told him something before she left.

"Whether or not you are guilty of these accusations does not change the fact that I came here today to attend school. No actions are being taken against you as of this moment, so if you are not the one doing this then I don't see why you should worry too much. However if it turns out that you are doing something as despicable as peeping and blackmailing then I will have no pity for you and I hope you receive no mercy." With her piece said she turned and continued out the door without so much as a backwards glance to see if he was following her or not.

' _Well she is not wrong about that; however I feel that this will not be as easy as innocent until proven guilty. My life has not been that simple since I met Hime.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he too made his way to class and figured that he would figure out what to do about this later.

Thankfully there were no further problems that arose that day; other than the fact that none of the people wanted to talk to him other than a few of the more perverted guys asking him for pictures. The end of the day could not come quick enough for him, but he could not help but wonder who it was that had gotten him accused to begin with.

He was almost all the way back to Hime's house/mansion when he saw a small puppy walking up the road; it could not have been much older than two months old. He was thinking of taking it back to Hime's mansion, but he was concerned with what Hime would do to the poor little thing. He decided that the smarter thing to do would be walking it back down the hill and leaving it at one of the vets.

As he was going to pick the puppy up he heard something from higher up the hill, turning to see what it was he saw a van rolling down the hill. Seeing that the puppy was in danger of being crushed by the van, he quickly ran in the path of the van and grabbed the puppy up with one arm. Once he had the puppy safe and secured he jumped as quickly as he could and tried to clear the van, and he nearly succeeded.

He was attempting to jump the back of the van and was not quiet fast enough causing the top of the van to hit his leg above his ankle and sending him stumbling up and over the top of the van. He tucked himself into a ball and did his best to keep the puppy in the very center of his mass, yet he knew that it could only handle so much bumping around before there could be brain damage. When he finally came to a stop he slowly unfurled himself so that he wouldn't hurt the puppy too much. When he was finally able to fully see the puppy he couldn't help but sweatdrop as the puppy was curled into a ball and snoozing away in the warm ball that he had formed. As he got a closer look he realized that poor thing was malnourished and seemed to possibly be even younger than he thought.

"Ya poor little thing," he said mostly to himself as he held the dog up to his chest, "I really do need to get you to the vet."

He tried to get up but he immediately fell back to the ground when he put pressure on his leg, and when he looked down at it he could see the redness and swelling already beginning to start. It didn't feel broken but it would take some time for his healing factor to repair the damage enough that he could walk properly. Not wanting for Hime to get upset at him for being late he pulled out the cellphone that he had talked Hime into buying for him in this situation and started to call Flandre.

 ***Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ri- *Click***

"Naruto where are you?" Hime said as soon as the phone was picked up. "I understand your customs of Kitsune graduation, but I need you here as my guard in case there is an attempt made on my life."

"Hime I was on my way when I got sidetracked by something." Naruto said as he looked at the sleeping puppy in his arms, "And to make a long story short I got hit by a van, can you and Flandre come and pick me up? I am only just down the hill somewhat."

"What did you get sidetracked by?"

"There was a little puppy that looked ready to die and I was gonna walk it to the vet when the van came rolling down the hill and almost crushed him."

"Is it still alive?"

"Yea it...hold on a minute," Naruto used his shoulder to hold the phone and gently pulled the tail away from the dog's curled up form, "she's fine, just sick and tired I think."

"Then no we will not be making the trip."

"WHAT?"

"If you were able to get hit by the van and the puppy is fine then you may need to reevaluate your priorities. If it had been me then I would have allowed and even congratulated your actions, but if you are so easily distracted from you responsibilities that you would allow a van to harm you then I believe you should take this time to think about how that could endanger me."

 ***Click***

Naruto was left staring at the phone after Hime hung up on him and was left wondering what was so wrong with him wanting to do something good for someone. Looking back at the young dog in his lap he couldn't, although he did not actually try to, feel like he had done something wrong. And he was now starting to wonder what kind of dog this puppy was going to grow into, and if maybe it would be worth keeping.

"If I am thinking about keeping you then I guess you need a name huh?" Naruto said as he looked over the young puppy, it was all white and had the cute folded floppy ears that mad all puppies adorable. Because of its young age it would be hard to tell anymore details about the dog until it had time to develop. "What about...Lily?"

There was no response from the puppy other than tightening of the ball that it had curled up into and since there was only a slim chance that he would keep her he decided that calling her Lily would be better than 'dog' or 'puppy' for now. With that taken care of for the moment he again tried to stand on his bad leg and while he was able to stand there was definitely still some pain and it would take him a long time to hobble down the hill to the vet. Just thinking about something he pulled his phone out again and looked at the time on the screen and saw that it was already 4:45 p.m., since the vet closes at 5:00 p.m. and it would take him about twice as long to walk to the vet as it would normally it guessed he would get there about 5:15 or so.

"Well there is nothing else to do but start on to Hime's place huh?"

Not getting or expecting a response he began to limp up the hill, after all Hime was right he was supposed to be guarding her. Not to mention that Sawawa was probably the best person to ask to help him take care of Lily. Once he got to the house he would be able to relax and let his healing factor take care of the pain, but it was going to be awhile before he got to the house and could relax.

 ***Rumble***

Hearing something behind him he grabbed the railing with one hand and turned his head to see that coming up the road behind him was a motorcycle really tearing up the pavement. As they got closer he was able to say that he was wrong and it was not so much a motorcycle as a dirt bike. He could not who the driver was or even the gender at this distance, but he could tell that they had skill on the bike, considering that they did not have to slow down at all on the hills ridiculously curvy road.

Finally he was able to see the shape of the driver's body and he could say without a doubt that it was certainly the body of a female, a young and if he may say so very sexy looking female. Stupid hormones. Regardless of whether his hormones were in over drive or not the mystery driver was indeed sexy, and as she got closer he was able to make out more details about her. She wore a red helmet and a short cut black shirt, the wind made it hard to tell but it seemed that the shirt was almost skin tight, and her lower body was covered by a pair of green pants and again the wind made it hard to tell but they seemed very baggy.

Hoping that she would give him a lift he leaned on the railing and began to wave one arm to get her attention, while the other arm was held tight to the puppy that was still curled to his chest. He was not sure how he would arrange the puppy and himself on the bike safely but he was at the point of not thinking rationally and instead just wanting the results. When the bike and rider came around the last bend he saw that the bike was most definitely slowing down, and thankfully she did pull over right next to him.

"'Cuse me but can you give me a ride to the top of the hill, I hurt my leg a little earlier." Naruto started to say as the girl used her leg to prop the bike up and removed her helmet. Just as he thought she was a looker, and even with the tomboy look that she had going on she was still one of the sexiest girls that he had seen. "I would be willing to offer you compensation for the gas spent but I need to get her to the house."

With that said he held Lily out to the now revealed red haired girl, and hoped that she was a dog lover. But as the helmet came off fully and he got a whiff of her scent he could tell almost right away that she was not a normal girl, and even worse he could only compare the scent to one other. Lobo Wildman.

"Huh, a white Shepard, they are pretty rare around here." She did not seem to notice his tensing nor did she react to his scent, but that could be a ploy to catch him off guard and with an injured leg and holding Lily he was already at too much of a disadvantage. In a colder tone than the one she used before she continued her analysis of Lily, "But it looks like you have not been taking care of her very well, how old is she and when is the last time she ate anything?"

"Hey she is not mine I was walking home when I saw a van almost run over her and I got hurt getting her out of the way." Naruto responded while doing his best to lift his pants leg showing the still red and swollen area where the van had hit him. "I was planning on taking her to the vet but when the van hit me I figured that I wouldn't make it before they closed so I was gonna watch her tonight and drop her off tomorrow before school."

"Oh so you are still a school kid huh?" She turned her attention from Lily to him and he saw the faint twitching of her nose as she smelled him and he saw her eyes get just a little wider as she got his scent. She took another smell and he saw her eyes narrow slightly before relaxing. "Yeah sure I can give you a ride, you said the house was at the top of the hill right?"

"Yeah and I will be happy to repay you for the ga-"

"Don't worry about it, I was heading to the top anyway," Naruto tensed hearing that but relaxed when she continued, "I was looking for a place to ride around and this seemed like one of the least traveled areas in the city."

"Yea not too many people come out this way since the only thing on this hill is my house, the mail got upset and we had to install a box at the bottom of the hill or pay extra for them coming all the way up here for one house."

"Well come on and let's go." With that she put her helmet back on and scooted forward a little offering him the spot behind her to sit. His leg was healing well and he was able to limp over with little to no trouble though he had to move slowly or he risked falling. "And watch where you put your hands understand?"

"Of course." He was already worried that she knew what he was but her saying things like that made him even more worried even if it was just a statement said to try and embarrass him.

He had made it to the bike and was trying to come up with a good way to carry Lily, but he was not able to think of anything for a minute, but he finally had come up with an idea. He held Lily with one arm while he slipped his bag off his other arm and then swapped Lily to the other hand and finally got the bag all the way off. He opened it up and moved things around until he had made a little bed for Lily in the large part of the bag and then he pulled it back on with it in front of him. With his good leg on the ground he threw the other one over the back of the bike and making sure not to crush or rattle Lily too much he slid up behind the girl that was giving him a ride...

"I just realized that I never asked your name or gave you mine. I am Naruto Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to meet you and I am grateful for the ride."

"My name is Riza Wildman and I don't need thanks or nothing I just don't want that little pup to get worse."

While he didn't doubt that Lily was a large part of the reason that she had not tried to attack him at the moment, he didn't believe that she would care one way or another when she found out that he was the one to kill Lobo.

The drive to Hime's house was for the most part uneventful or at least that is what he wanted to say, the truth is that with one arm keeping his bag from rocking he had to wrap his other arm tightly around Riza's stomach. This was a little awkward at first but he was soon able to get over his embarrassment, especially since when going around one of the curves his hand slid up Riza's well-toned and sweat slicked abs until his had was resting on one of her breast. That may not have been so bad except for what happened afterwards, when you are trying to hold on and lose your grip the most logical thing to do when you get a second grip is to well grip, and unfortunately Riza was not willing to forgive the accidental grope. He received a strong elbow to his stomach for this transgression, but he was sure that she made it much lighter than it could have been and more than likely so that he and Lily would not fall of the bike.

"If you do something like that again" Riza said over the rush of wind blowing past his ears, "I will stop this bike and make your hurt leg your good leg."

"Yes Ma'am."

The rest of the ride really was uneventful, although Naruto had to make sure to lock his hands around Riza's stomach when they went around the curves, but at the same time he noticed that she was slowing down around the curves now. Finally they arrived at the top of the hill and Naruto was trying to get off the bike without hurting either himself or Lily, so it was taking him a while and that may be what led to Hime stepping outside at the same time that Riza was helping him get off the bike. When Riza saw her she stopped what she was doing and as a result her bike fell onto Naruto, who had thankfully been holding Lily in his arms outside of his backpack so she was protected; he on the other hand was now pinned under the bike.

"There you are." Riza spoke as she began pacing towards Hime, and from the way that she moved it was easy to see the predator that was lurking just under her skin. "The one who killed my brother, your own servant!"

Turning to him she told him, "You are an okay kid, a little bit of a perv but okay, stay there until I have finished with this." With that being said she turned her back on him leaving him weighted down with her bike.

Riza's arms suddenly transformed, they grew to be easily three times their original size with claws tipping the fingers and the last change to them was the thick coat of white hair that started just below her shirt's sleeves. The transformation was almost instantaneous and from the look on her face it did not bother Risa at all, but he was confused as to why only her arms had transformed. He never saw Lobo transform but he knew that werewolves were known for changing their form from that of a human to a wolf/human hybrid.

"So it is true what I heard," Naruto looked at Hime who was watching Riza with barely any readable emotion in her eyes, "I thought that Lobo was lying when he said that his sister was a half breed."

"Don't you dare mention his name!" Riza was rushing at Hime as soon as she had finished speaking and it was only due to the timely intervention of Flandre that spared Hime the partial werewolf's wrath. "Damn it! So this is one of the Royals androids?"

"Hmm such a rude girl to attack someone in their own home without justifiable cause." Hime spoke as though she was a teacher telling a student why they had received a poor grade on an assignment. "You should work on that temper of yours and learn to listen to others."

"SHUT UP!"

Riza charged at Hime again and tried to work her way around Flandre who was using a tree to keep Riza away, and she was getting closer than he wanted to see. Setting Lily on the ground he was able to push the bike off of his leg and stand, but he was still not at a hundred percent and it was obvious when he limped to the three female warriors. Hime was standing behind Flandre and from the look on her face she was not too concerned with what Riza was trying.

"You do realize that you are proving my point about your temper correct?"

"I said shut up."

"Do you want to know the story of Lobo's death? Would you like to know why he died? How he died?"

"I don't want to hear your lies about my brother, and I won't listen to anything you say."

Riza's anger was building this whole time and it seems that she finally lost control for a second; for instead of dodging the tree that Flandre was swinging she punched it with one of her large fist and smashed through the tree. Flandre, while being an android and able to process information quicker than a human, werewolf and kitsune, was designed to look and function like a human thus when the weight that she was counter balancing was removed she toppled over. With the android gone Riza was quickly upon Hime who was just as surprised as Flandre by the half werewolf breaking her servant's weapon and was only barely able to dodge the swipe of the claws.

Hime quickly went on the defensive and began to retreat as far as she could from the homicidal werewolf half breed. She was trying to keep her distance and when Riza would get close she would duck behind something, such as a tree or pillar on the house; she would wait for an opening until she could work her way back to Flandre who was struggling to lift her own massive weight. But she turned her back on Riza too quickly and received a hard blow to her back sending her reeling and tumbling to the ground.

"You're...You're weak." Riza said with an air of complete disbelief and bewilderment, "I had heard that the Royal family were as weak as humans until they matured but this..."

Riza once more seemed to be over whelmed with rage, and Naruto was not sure if he or the just now standing Flandre would be able to get to her in time. Thankfully Riza was wrong about Hime who while not as strong as a werewolf she was much stronger and faster than the average human. Hime rolled to the side and swung a kick out that caught the raging Riza in the back of the knee and sent her tumbling to the ground not unlike Hime herself had been a moment ago.

"T..l m. .ow." Riza mumbled something while her face was in the ground, but it was not there long as she jumped to her feet and shouted at the now standing Hime, "Tell me how you killed my brother. Did you shoot him, trick him, have your android crush him?"

Hime did not allow her face to betray any of the emotions that she might have been feeling, instead she simply watched as Riza continued to work herself into a fit while pounding the ground with her large fists. Flandre was now back at Hime's side and she had a new tree in her arms, Naruto was standing next to Hime and was feeling horrible about the whole situation. Not only had he been the one to kill Riza's brother, but now Hime was taking the blame for him. Add to the fact that it was his actions that had forced Riza to suffer, and he was not happy that he had made this beautiful young fertile woman cry.

 _'Dammit, even when I am feeling guilty I can't control my hormones.'_ Naruto bitterly thought to himself, but he did not have time to beat himself of-up because at that moment Riza had gotten to her feet and was giving Hime the closest thing to a killing stare that he had ever seen. _'This will most definitely not end well.'_

"I did not trick him, nor did I ask for any of my servants to attack him." Hime said while staring Riza in her eyes, and Naruto saw Riza's glare wither for a moment before it returned and her face hardened into a mask of denial. "He attacked me of his own choice and I defended myself, he chased me here and Flandre and I defended ourselves."

Naruto was surprised that Hime was not telling how he was the one that had killed Lobo, and he was even more surprised that he himself had not told Riza how he was involved with the incident in the first place. But he could not in good conscious let Hime shoulder all of the blame on her shoulders, and with during the ride, Hime's fight and the talking back and forth his leg had been given time to heal somewhat. It was not at 100 percent he was sure of that, but he was also sure that if it came down to it he could hold Riza off for several minutes until one of them made a mistake.

"Riza." She turned in his direction while at the same time Hime's eyes wandered over to him although she did not turn her face or change her expression. "Hime did not kill your brother. I killed Lobo."

He allowed the statement to wash over Riza and from the way her eyes widened again he was sure that his declaration had really stunned her. He took the opportunity to step in front of Hime and to begin getting closer to Riza as she appeared to be frozen with shock, but when he got within fifteen feet of her she snapped out of it and jumped back from him.

"You're lying, she told you to tell me that, I-I was told that it was a royal that killed him." The desperation in her voice was reaching its peak and he was honestly worried what was going to happen if she was not calmed down soon. "Why, why did you do it? What possible reason could you have for killing him?"

"I didn't have one." Naruto said and he once again was treated to Riza's surprised look, and he capitalized on it by trying to tell her what had happened, "I saw a werewolf attacking a girl in her home and I told him to stop he informed me that he was not going to stop until Hime was dead. I did not know what his reasons were but I understood that his pride would not allow him to stop."

"You killed my brother, and just because he was defending himself from her?"

"You are not listening, he was the one chasing them. Riza as much as you don't want to hear it your brother was not attacked BY his master, he was the one that was ATTACKING Hime."

"Lies." Riza's head was lowered and he saw two red pointed ears appear on top of her head, the same color as her hair, and when she raised her head he could see her fangs as she gritted her teeth together. "You are all lying. My brother wouldn't HAVE DONE THAT!"

And with her last statement turning into a mix of a yell and a battle cry Naruto got ready to defend himself against yet another werewolf. Unfortunately this fight was going to be tougher than the one when he fought Lobo for three reasons. The first was that Riza was a female and his Kitsune hormones would not allow him to kill a female, or at least a fertile female, not to mention that he was the reason for her pain and he wanted to help her and not kill her. The second reason was obviously that he was going into this fight with an injury and was going to have to hold back to avoid accidentally killing Riza. The third and final reason was that Riza seemed to have lost herself to her instincts and thus would not be reasoned with nor would she care for her own safety.

All in all he determined that his day would have gone a lot better if he had just allowed the bus to hit him.

As Riza attempted to hit him with her large paw/fist he was doing his best to avoid them and for the moment he was not countering her attacks at all. He was still trying to come up with a non-lethal way to retaliate, but he was also not going to let himself get killed either. He rolled under a wild slash from Riza who was beginning to use her fist less and less for punching and more and more for trying to slice his face off with her claws. As he stopped rolling he did a mule kick with his good leg and connected with the back of Riza's leg and knocked her to the ground.

"Riza you need to calm down and listen to me." Naruto attempted to speak with her, but as she jumped back up and began to attack him again he continued to dodge and with one really wild swing he grabbed her just past where the furred arm turned human and threw her away from him. "It seems that you disagree."

Not having much other choice he decided that he would need to fight Riza and after he was no longer in danger then he would find a way to help her. Riza it seemed did not care one way or the other, as she recovered from his throw she rolled over onto her hands/paws and knees before charging at him again. Not having much other choice Naruto began to rub his hands together in preparation for his 3F Punch.

He would have to do something in order to not kill Riza with it, but considering that at the moment this was the only Foxfire move that he could use it was most likely going to be necessary. Not to mention that even with the training that he had been doing since his fight with Lobo there was still only a fifty-fifty percent chance of it working. But considering that he was once more having to dodge all of Riza's berserker swings and stabs maybe he ought to worry about hurting her after he was ready to use the 3F Punch.

Waiting until her barrage of swings had slowed and left an opening for him he jumped up and with a strong kick to the stomach knocked Riza back and onto the ground. Turning away from the down werewolf hybrid he ran into the woods, as fast as his injured leg would allow and judging by the sounds that he heard behind him Riza was chasing him and gaining. Not wanting to risk an attack to his back he stopped in a thick wooded area and began to weave between the trees while looking for Riza.

 ***THUD***

 ***CRACK***

 ***SMASH***

As he was running around between the trees something happened in quick succession. He saw something black and red to his left and ducked his head just in time for a large limb to slam into a tree, and the force of the punch gouged out a portion of the tree. The next thing to happen was the tree began to creak and finally fall until it fell all the way to the ground.

Feeling the heat in his hands he was going to be ready soon, or to be more exact the move would be ready but he still had no idea how to use it without risk killing Riza. The 3F Punch was a simple move, he summoned flames to his fist through the use of friction and his own, as of right now, limited ability with foxfire which is how the move got its name. Friction, FoxFire, those two concepts are the very base of his 3F Punch.

Once he had summoned the fire he held it in his fist, and the excess that leaked out made it appear that his fist was burning, and he throws it like a regular punch. The only difference was that when he hit his target he had to force the fire that he was holding forward at his target. The simple solution to using it on Riza without killing her would be to not force the fire out as he hit her, but all that would do is be a regular punch with some second degree burns. And considering the fact that it is taking him about a minute to get the first one ready he needed to do more with it than a second degree burn.

Finally he could feel the fire ready to form; turning to face Riza he couldn't help but remember the almost exact same scenario when he fought against Lobo. The only difference was that he was the reason that she was standing in front of him with the wild and crazed look in her eyes, and he knew that if the 3F Punch connected properly then she would die. Not knowing what else to do he allowed the fire to form in his hand and decided to try and reach her one more time.

"Riza you need to calm down because if you don't I will have to use this," Naruto made a point to raise the burning fist towards her, "I can't control it but if it hits you will die."

Riza did not heed his warning, if she even heard it, and started to charge at him again; not having another option he got ready to deliver the attack. Just as Riza got close enough that he was in range of her fist he had a thought, what would happen if the fire was release before the punch connected? In theory it would still burn her and hit her with a strong force of pure fire, plus he would hit her with a strong punch but other than that he did not know what would happen. And that was all in theory, but he figured that it was better than the alternative of Riza dying.

Avoiding the first swipe of the clawed hand he watched for an opening, and he saw it as soon as she attempted to deliver a double fisted downward smash. He side-stepped her and aimed for her side with his burning fist, and delivered a strong punch attempting his newly formed technique. The fire flared up before he hit her and she instinctively began to turn her body to dodge it, but he was too close and she was too slow to fully avoid it.

There was a small explosion as his fist connected with Riza's side and both he and Riza were sent back from the point of impact. Riza had received the worst end of the explosion, she had been sent back almost ten feet with a large angry red mark on her side. Her shirt had been singed and a small section had been burned away, and her pants were in the same condition, except they looked like they were ready to fall off of her frame.

Naruto had only been sent back about three feet and he had escaped damage from the explosion, partly from being a kitsune and partly from the fact that he had directed the flames away from him. However due to being thrown back unexpectedly he had landed poorly on his injured leg but thankfully he had healed enough that he didn't think it would cause him a problem.

"Well," a voice came from behind him and turning he saw Hime and Flandre standing at the edge of the trees, "I see that this has worked out for the best."

"How is this for the best?"

"You could have easily killed her, especially with the way she was fighting. But you chose to do what you could to save her."

"Really so hitting her with a super-heated fist and knocking her unconscious is what you call saving her?"

"Fuga."

"Exactly. You were not obligated to try and save her but you felt that you owed her brother that much."

"So that makes me a hero? I kill someone and then don't kill his sister because I felt sorry for him." Naruto looked at Hime. "Hime, why did Lobo betray you?"

"He had a valid reason, and while I do understand his reasons I couldn't allow him to do as he wished."

"But that doesn't explain to me why he attacked you, and chased you to the human world and even attempted to kill me when I didn't back down."

"Because there is one thing that he holds more precious that even his werewolf pride." Hime said as she subtly glanced over at the downed form of Riza.

"Riza?" Naruto asked with concern, "Do you know who it was?"

"I have my suspicions but I lack any proof to back up what I belief and thoughts and theories do not equal fact and evidence."

"But it was a royal wasn't it?"

"What makes you believe that my dear butler?"

"I can only think of so many people or monsters that would attempt to threaten a werewolf and have the strength to back up the threat. And even fewer that would gain anything by having said werewolf kill you."

 ***Fu Fu*** "Well it seems that we have come to the same conclusion, so why didn't you tell her?"

"Like you said I had no proof."

What neither of them could see was that Riza had one eye open and had tears streaming down her face as she listened to the reason for Lobo's betrayal. She couldn't believe that her brother had attempted to kill his master so that she would be safe. And as the thought floated in her head she realized that in was because of her weakness and naivety she had inadvertently placed her brother in harm's way.

More tears streamed down her face as she realized that it was her fault that her brother had died. But also she had just noticed that off to the side of the clearing she was in there was something in a patch of sunlight. There was a headstone almost two feet tall and made of white marble. And across the front of it in a decorative yet serious font there was the name of her brother, and she felt her vision beginning to fade to black as she continued to look at the headstone.

' _Brother…I'm sorry…I was…too…weak…'_

 **END**

 **AN: I know that this fight was not the best, but that was partly the point. Riza gave into her anger and was acting on instincts and Naruto was injured, so while one was constantly rushing the other was constantly deflecting. And the other thing to remember is that Naruto is faster than that of a werewolf, so even injured and losing momentum he had the maneuverability advantage.**

 **I tried to go a bit more in debt with what Riza was feeling when she found out that she was the cause of her brother's death. And the other thing is that I did not have them try to explain what Lobo's reason were because there was no proof that what they were saying was true, but after the fight and while Riza was listening to them talk while thinking she was unconscious she was much more open to listening.**

 **The move that Naruto used on Lobo was like that of an arrow with extending blades, once the hit connected then the blades come out and cause more damage. Well the only difference was that when he used it on Riza he forced the blades to come out earlier, thus they did not penetrate or at least not as deep and it actually slowed the 'arrow' down some. I am planning on calling it the 4F punch, the False FoxFire Friction Punch, but if you come up with a better name let me know.**

 **I think I tried to get away from Hime a little this chapter since she is the main female character there will be plenty of time and scenes with her so I focused more on Riza and Hasani to an extent. Speaking of I will be revealing the mystery behind Hasani in the chapter after the mermen, then I will move on to the next part of the cannon story.**

 **So remember to read and review and if you have a question for me feel free to send me a PM and I will get back to you as soon as I can. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think.**


End file.
